


Truth

by windyway



Series: Failed SimulaSHOn [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway
Summary: What was going on Sho's mind when he was waiting for Nino in the park that night?
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Series: Failed SimulaSHOn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714858
Kudos: 6





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> "[...] But he tends to overthink and makes unnecessary simulations in his head," Nino said.
> 
> This is a series about Sho's failed and unnecessary simulations. You should read Bike Onii-san and Scooter Onii-san and Meet the Witch first to understand this.

_"Tell me the truth. Why did you confess to me if you already had a wife? What would Hiro think about us if we continue this forbidden affair?"_

_Nino sat beside Sho, "We can keep this as a secret. Listen, I like you. I can't imagine myself being bound with only one person for the rest of my life. I love being alone, but not being lonely. When she goes to work in Tokyo every week, I feel lonely. I need someone to share my love, and Hiro isn't enough. When I see you, I can make sure that you're another one."_

_"What? So, you tell me to have an affair with you? Cheating your wife when she works hard out there? This is ridiculous. I'm not your Plan B."_

_"But I like you- no, I love you, Sho-san! You love me too, right? Please..."_

_Sho sighed, "Yes, I love you too. But I won't betray your wife and break your family apart. I won't be your other one. I wanna be the only one. I'm sorry, Ninomiya-san. I know that we won't have a chance, even a tiny one."_

_"Ninomiya... You call me so formally now, huh?" Nino chuckled bitterly._

_"Yes. I'm 100% sure that it'll hurt Hiro the most if I accept your offer. It will never work," Sho stood up from the bench and ready to leave Nino._

_"But she won't know! Hiro won't know! He only knows that you're his teacher that gets close to his dad!" Nino held Sho's wrist to stop him._

_"BUT WE KNOW! We know that this is wrong! I love you, Ninomiya-san, but we... We will never be together," Sho held back his tears. He wanted to go home and cry to sleep. Maybe he should take a day off on Monday. To calm his feelings down and avoid Nino._

_"...I can leave her, you know? I'll leave her if you wanna be the only one! She can take Hiro with her and we can be together!"_

_"Enough, Ninomiya-san. We waste our time and energy to talk about this. I move in here to have a peaceful life, not an affair with a married man. You betray your spouse and child to be with an old man like me. That's it, I'm out."_

_"Sho-san... Just... I want to kiss you. Let me kiss you for the first and the last time. May I?" Nino stood up and held Sho's face._

_Sho closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "Only this one, and we're done. You can keep calling me Sho-san in front of the others, but don't you dare to call me like that in my private life."_

_"I promise...," Nino stared at Sho's lips and-_

Nino stared at Sho for a while. "You watch too many soap operas, Sensei."

**Simulation 0 – 1 Reality**


End file.
